Lang lebe die Königin!
by LordStarscream22
Summary: DEUTSCHE FANFICTION! GERMAN FANFICTION! Diese Fanfiction ist aus dem Film Alien vs Predator und ist aus der Sicht der Alien Königin geschrieben. Schaut einfach mal rein :D


_**Info: I don't own Alien! All rights belongs to H. and the Producer of the Movie Alien vs Predator!**_

_So, this time i have a german fanfiction for you and maybe i will try to translate it in english as well when i have the time for that, because it is still very, very hard for me to write anything in english and i still making many mistakes *sighs* But i really trying me best..._

_Und für alle deutschen Alien-Fans: Hoffe es gefällt euch :D Und für alle die sich wundern: Diese FF habe ich bereits vor einigen Wochen auf der Seite veröffentlicht ;) Viel Spaß beim Lesen :D_

_Anmerkung: Diese FF ist aus der Sicht der Alien Königin geschrieben ;)_

* * *

**Lang lebe die Königin!**

Lange schon hielten sie mich gefangen. Wie lange, dass konnte ich schon nicht mehr sagen. Es war mir egal geworden, denn ich sah keinen Ausweg mehr, aus meiner Situation.

Stählerne Ketten hielten mich davon ab, auch nur einen Muskel bewegen zu können. Die Ketten waren aus Stahl, machten es unmöglich für mich, mich zu befreien, doch das wollte ich schon gar nicht mehr. Ich hatte längst aufgegeben. Es war keiner mehr da. Jeder, meiner tapferen Krieger, war gefallen. Sie starben eines sinnlosen Todes, durch IHRE Hände…

Ein Knurren schlich sich aus meiner Kehle, wurde mit dem eisigen Wind davongetragen, der mich umgab. Nichts als Stille umhüllte mich. Stille und Eis. Ich konnte keine Gerüche wahrnehmen, konnte nicht sagen, ob hier noch etwas am Leben war, außer mir. Aber es musste Leben geben, denn sonst hätten sie mich nicht aus meinem eisigen Schlaf geholt.

Auf mein Knurren folgte ein fast schon wehleidiges Grollen. Sie zwangen mich dazu, Eier für sie zu legen, damit sie ihr kleines Spielchen erneut spielen konnten. Mir gefiel es nicht, ganz und gar nicht, doch ich konnte nichts dagegen tun. Alles was ich tun konnte war, zuzusehen, wie meine kostbaren Eier über ein Fließband abtransportiert wurden. Ich wusste nicht, wohin, ich wusste nur, würden meine tapferen Krieger erneut durch diese Pyramide laufen, würde sie kommen und sie töten, so wie sie es schon seit tausenden von Jahren mit unserer Rasse taten.

Wir waren nur noch für eine Zweck da: Um getötet zu werden, damit sie in ihren Rängen aufsteigen konnten. Junge Schüler, die durch das Töten unserer Rasse zu Kriegern ernannt werden sollten. Wir waren nur noch die Sklaven ihres Willens…

Erneut schlich sich ein Knurren aus meiner Kehle, lauter dieses Mal. Nein! Ich konnte das nicht zulassen! Nicht noch einmal. Sie würden meine Krieger, meine Kinder, erneut töten, nur damit sie auf ihrem Planeten anerkannt wurden. Das durfte einfach nicht geschehen, nicht noch einmal!

Die Wut in meinem Körper nahm immer mehr zu und ich stemmte mich gegen die Ketten, die meinen Körper hielten, doch es brachte mir nicht viel. Zu lange war ich im Eis eingefroren gewesen und mein Körper war geschwächt. Es müsste schon ein Wunder geschehen, damit ich mich aus diesem stählernen Gefängnis befreien konnte.

Schreie drangen plötzlich an meine Ohren, ließen mich innehalten und in die Dunkelheit lauschen. Die Schreie wiederholten sich und nun wusste ich den Grund dafür, warum sie mich aus meinem Eisgefängnis befreit hatten. Es gab neue Wirte für meine Brut. Bald schon, würden meine Kinder durch die ganze Pyramide streifen und sie wussten nicht, dass sie direkt in ihren Tod laufen würden…

Ich durfte das nicht zulassen, ich musste es verhindern! Aber wie sollte ich das tun, wenn ich mich kaum bewegen konnte? Die Wut in mir stieg ins Unermessliche und ich stemmte mich erneut gegen die Ketten und brüllte aus voller Kehle.

Zu meiner Überraschung wurde mein Brüllen sogar erwidert. Ich hielt inne und lauschte erneut ins Dunkel. Da war es wieder. Zuerst hörte ich etwas schreien, dann drangen die vertrauten Laute eines Neugeborenen an meine Ohren. Wärme füllte mein Herz bei diesen Lauten, die aber schnell wieder verschwand, als ich daran dachte, für welchen Zweck meine Kinder auf die Welt geholt wurden.

Ich brüllte noch einmal, so laut ich konnte. Ich musste sie auf mich aufmerksam machen, sie zu mir holen, damit sie mir halfen, aus meinem Gefängnis zu kommen und damit ich sie beschützen konnte. Ich war ihre Königin, ihre Mutter und ich war es auch, die sich um sie kümmern musste! Sie waren jung, unerfahren. Dieser Ort war eine einzige Todesfalle für sie.

Wieder drang ein Brüllen aus meiner Kehle und dieses Mal wurde es erwidert. Sie hörten mich! Sie würden ihren Weg zu mir finden, dessen war ich mir sicher. Ich musste mich nur in Geduld üben und warten. Und ich musste hoffen, dass ihnen nichts geschehen würde. Sie waren schlau, aber dennoch hatten sie noch nie einen von ihnen gesehen und sie konnten nicht wissen, dass sie feindlich waren und nur einem Zweck dienten: Sie zu töten!

Ich stemmte mich ein drittes Mal gegen meine Fesseln, so stark, dass sie mir fast schon ins Fleisch schnitten. Schmerzen durchströmten meinen Körper, doch ich nahm ihn kaum noch wahr. Mein Körper war zu schwach, meine Glieder schmerzten und bald schon ging mir die Kraft aus. Völlig erschöpft sackte ich in meinen Fesseln zusammen.

Ich wusste nicht, wie lange ich in meinen Fesseln hing, doch eine Bewegung in den Schatten vor mir, richtete meine volle Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Erschöpft, aber neugierig, hob ich meinen Kopf an und spähte ins Dunkel. Ein Knurren war zu hören und dieses kleine Etwas kroch aus dem Schatten hervor. Ich erhob mein Haupt, konnte kaum glauben, was ich da sah. Ich schüttelte mir das restlich Eis von meinem Kopf und prüfte die Luft und tatsächlich vernahm ich den vertrauten Geruch eines Kriegers. Meines Kriegers!

Sie hatten mich also tatsächlich gehört und sie waren meinem Ruf gefolgt. Einer nach dem anderen kam aus dem Schatten heraus und voller Stolz sah ich, wie groß sie in den wenigen Stunden, nach ihrer Geburt, geworden waren. Dieser Anblick erfüllte mich mit großem Stolz und ich öffnete meinen gewaltigen Rachen und rief sie zu mir, doch sie hielten sich von mir entfernt. Einige zuckten unter meinem Brüllen zusammen und wichen zurück, schienen Angst vor mir zu haben.

Nein meine Kinder, habt keine Angst vor mir. Ich beschütze euch, ganz gleich was kommen mag, wisperte ich ihnen in unserer Sprache zu und es schien auch wirklich Wirkung zu zeigen, denn einige von ihnen schlichen sich nun doch näher an mich heran. Ich spürte einen Stich in meinem Herzen, als ich einen von ihnen mit starken Verletzungen sah. Sein Kopf war voller Wunden, die ein Muster bildeten und seine Schwanzspitze fehlte. Er hinkte leicht auf einem seiner Hinterbeine und ab und an drang ein leises Grollen aus seiner Kehle. Er musste unter Schmerzen leiden und ich konnte nichts dagegen unternehmen.

Der verletzte Krieger traute sich als Erster zu mir heran und ich senkte den Kopf, so gut wie ich konnte. Die Fesseln schnitten mir erneut ins Fleisch, doch dieses Mal ignorierte ich die Schmerzen. Sanft berührte ich die Schnauze meines Krieges mit der meinen und ich konnte ihn leise brummen hören. Ich stupste ihn sanft mit meinem Maul gegen seine Seite, was ihn dazu veranlasste sich auf die Hinterbeine zu stellen und mein Haupt mit seinen Klauen zu umschließen und seinen Kopf gegen den meinen zu reiben. Ein Zeichen, dass er mir vertraute und es füllte mein Herz erneut mit so viel Wärme, dass ich meinte, es würde zerbersten.

Nach und nach trauten sich auch die anderen meiner Krieger näher zu mir und ich spürte, wie sie mir um die Beine oder die Arme strichen. Ich berührte jeden einzelnen von ihnen, wann immer sie in Nähe meiner Klauen oder meines Kopfes waren, ließ sie so wissen, dass von mir keine Gefahr ausging und das sie mich nicht fürchten mussten.

Einige von ihnen zerrten an meinen Fesseln und ich ließ sie wissen, dass man mich gefangen hielt und das ich mich nicht von alleine befreien konnte. Ich brauchte ihnen nicht zu sagen, was ich von ihnen verlangte, als einige von meinen Kriegern bereits auf meinen Rücken kletterten. Ich hörte sie knurren und ihr heißer Geifer tropfte auf meine ausgekühlte Haut. Ich wand den Kopf von ihnen ab und gab mit einem leisen Knurren mein Einverständnis.

Ich brüllte auf, als mich unbändiger Schmerz durchfuhr, als sie mir in den Körper bissen. Doch es war die einzige Möglichkeit, um mich von diesen elenden Ketten zu befreien. Unser Blut war wie pure Säure, es fraß sich durch alles hindurch, was es berührte, so auch meine Fesseln. Nach und nach fielen die Ketten von mir ab und ich konnte meine Arme wieder bewegen. Mein Brüllen wurde lauter und ich wand den Kopf hin und her um auch die Ketten, die an meinem Kopf befestigt waren, zu zerreißen. Mein Schwant peitsche aufgeregt hin und her, als ich auch noch die letzte Kette zerriss, die meine Kopf hielt. Dann löste ich mich, von meinem Brutsack. Dort, wo ich nun hingehen würde, würde ich ihn nicht mehr brauchen.

Ein lautes Brüllen, welches durch die ganze Pyramide hallen musste, löste sich aus meiner Kehle, spiegelte meine ganze Wut wieder, die sich über Jahrhunderte angesammelt hatte. Die letzte Kette, die mich hielt, löste sich und ich war frei. Sofort rannte ich los, meine tapferen Krieger hinter mir. Ich wollte nur noch eins: Rache! Rache für das, was man mir angetan hatte und Rache für das, was man meiner Brut all die Jahre davor angetan hatte und ich würde nicht eher ruhen, ehe auch noch der letzte Jäger gefallen war…

ENDE


End file.
